The Girl With The Coffee
by superfurryfan
Summary: This is about my fursona and how he is moved to the city called Worthington New Jersey to start his Game Designing career and he meets this girl that works in the coffee shop.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The meeting of fate

My name is Richard and I just graduated from college with a game design degree

and I got a job in a city called Worthington New Jersey I have an apartment not to

far from my job. And every morning I go to my job but one day I heard a new coffee

shop opened up and it's the hottest spot to get coffee so one morning I decided to

check it out. When I got there it was packed with a lot of people but I finally found

a seat so a waitress came and gave me a menu I think she was a cougar with red hair

and she was smoking a cigarette and her name tag said Maxine but then when I looked

past her I saw the most sexy and good looking iguana she was green with brunet hair and

a cute smile so I asked Maxine "what is that sexy iguana name?" and Maxine said "oh her name is lizardbeth but we called her Liz for short." Then I said "well can you get her

over here so I can talk to her" but after I finished my sentence she looked at me and waved at me and I waved back. She was walking over here and I was very nervous

but Maxine said "she is a real down to earth girl and very sweet and nice so do not

worry about it" Then Maxine walked away and Liz came and sat right in font of me

and said "you are very cute but I never seen you in this city before" and I said "yeah

I just moved here and I am new but I have already gotten used to the city already." Next she said "well when I get off from work which will be about 5:30 pm I can show you

around town." When she said that my heart was pounding like a drum and then she gave

me her phone number and said call me any time you want cute boy and then she gave me

my coffee and left after I finished my coffee I left also and went to my job (it was still

morning time) after I got off form my job which was 4:00 I went to my apartment and waited till Liz got off of work and when 5:00 comes I will call her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Trouble in The City

5:03 came so I called Liz she picked up and said "Meet me at the coffee shop." So I took my car and drove to the coffee shop and picked her up she looked so sexy she was in a tight red dress and she had on perfume that drove me crazy. So she got in the car and she said "Well lets go I know this place its like the best restatunt in this city." She told me where it was located. When we arrived there the place was full but we found a seat and the waiter came to our table and gave us menus and we ordered while we were waiting on our food we talked and got to know each other better but then just as the food got to our table a skunk and her boyfriend tripped the waiter and the food got all over me and Liz and they laughed at us and the skunk said "oops sorry Liz I didn't mean to ruin your date." Then Liz said Sabrina why do you always bother me when I am having fun?" Then I got up and said "Hey Sabrina what's your deal you better be glad I am in a good mood." But then her boyfriend said "Hey kitty cat why don't you leave my girlfriend alone before I pound you!" When I looked at him he was a black raccoon with glasses just like his girlfriend. Liz got up and said "Leave him alone R.C." R.C. then said shut your mouth before I slap you." When he said that I punched the crap out of him. And Sabrina said "R.C. are you okay" he said "Yeah that cat is dead now." He got up and punched me then we started fist fighting and Liz said stop Richard I do not want you to get hurt" Sabrina said "Liz you know my boyfriend is going to beat your date to a pulp." Then all of a sudden a voice shouted out loud saying "Stop fighting what's wrong with you two" And when the fight stopped she walked over here and she looked like a skunk mixed with a tiger and was black and white also she had big boobs. Sabrina said "Zig Zag what brings you here?" and she said why did you bother them on their date?" And Sabrina said "You know me and Liz been rivals and enemies since high school and I had to pick on her just for fun. And R.C. said come on Sabrina lets go." Sabrina said "We will meet again Liz just you wait. They both left out of the restaurant and Zig Zag said "Sorry about that Sabrina is quite nice but when she is around Liz she changes so do not worry about it and have a good date. She then left and the waiter apologized and said that this dinner is on the house so he brought us the same food and we ate and enjoyed each other. After dinner Liz hugged me and said "Thank you for protecting me" I then said "no problem I had to protect you we were dating and that's what a man does he protect his woman from any kind of danger. We walked out of the restaurant and we met Maxine outside we talked for a little bit then me and Liz got in the car and I drove her back to her house.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Coming on to Strong

Liz and Richard comes from the restaurant and Richard takes her

home then he asked Liz can he come in her house and Liz declines

and says "your nice and everything and I thank you for protecting me

but I need some time alone right now and your coming on a little

to strong". And she leaves the car and says "goodnight Richard"

and Richard said "Goodnight Liz" and she walks up the stairs and

opens the door and goes in. Then Richard thinks to himself and

said "man I messed up now" and he drove to his apartment while

at his apartment he thought about how he made his move too fast.

Then he called his college buddy J.C. to ask for advice and he told J.C

everything that happened and J.C. said "Well man that is bad but you

should have just waited until ya'll got to know each other better and

went out more" And Richard said "Yeah your right man I have to tell

her I am sorry tomorrow when I go to the coffee shop". J.C then said

"good idea man well I better get back to playing Xbox Live I will talk to

you later bye" And J.C hung up the phone and Richard sat on the couch

watch TV. Meanwhile at Liz house Liz was in her room crying when all of

a sudden the door bell rang and she got up and answered it and to her

surprise it was her old boyfriend Sid and Sid hugged Liz and said "hey Liz

how are things going" and Liz said "not good" Then Sid said "why what

happened?" And so Liz explained what had happened between

her and Richard. Sid then said "oh so he came on to strong huh

well I did the same thing when we were dating but you forgave

me and we started dating again but give him another chance I am

sure he will apologize to you." And Liz said "yeah your right" And so

Liz and Sid got caught up and Sid said "well it's been nice seeing you"

Liz then said "how long are you going to be in town" Sid said "oh about

two weeks." And Sid then got in the car and drove off Liz then got back

in the house and got on the phone to call Maxine and she told Maxine

about what had happened between Richard and her and how Sid came and

visited her. Back at Richard apartment he was still watching TV when all of a

sudden the doorbell rung and Richard got up and opened the door and Max

was there. Richard said "Max what are you doing here?" and Max said

"Liz told me what happened and she was very upset how you moved to fast

on her." And Richard with a guilty look on his face said "yeah I know but

first thing tomorrow I will apologize to her and say give me another chance.

Max then said "yeah that would be best to do that" After that Max left and

drove away. The next morning Richard went to the coffee shop and found Liz

and called her over and Richard said how sorry he was and will you give him

another chance. Liz smiled and hugged Richard and said "of course I forgive you

silly and thank you for saying that to me" Then she licked him with her lizard

tongue on Richard check. And so Liz and Richard laugh and enjoy time with each

other.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Come to my apartment

After Liz and Richard talks Richard leaves and goes to work

20 minutes later Sid comes in and talks to Liz and Liz says

"Oh Sid what brings you here?" And Sid then said "I just came

to visit you and talk to you" Then he goes on saying "so you

work here eh nice place to work" And Liz gave Sid a puzzled

look and said "What's the real reason you are here?" Then

Sid got down on his knees and said "Please Liz get back with

me because you are to good for Richard and he tried to make

his move too fast." Then Liz crossed her arms and turned her

head and said "No because he already apologized to me and

I forgave him so we are still lovers and we will be till the end

so why don't you stop looking like a fool and leave." And Sid

then got up and said "Okay Liz I am sorry your right well I will

be going now" Sid left with a evil smile on his face. Meanwhile

Richard was driving going to work and he stopped at a stop

sign and Maxine was across from him and Richard said

"Hey Maxine how's it going?" and Maxine then said "Oh

hi Richard everything's going good so going to work?" and

Richard said "Yeah I am going to work I will see you later"

the light turned green and Max and Richard drove off. After

Richard got off from work he went to his apartment and got

a call and it was Liz so he answered it and Liz said "Hey baby

just letting you know I am working late at the coffee shop

trying to clean up and after I am done I will come to your

apartment and spend some time with you." And Richard then

said "okay that cool I will be waiting bye sexy girl" And Richard

then hung up. Meanwhile there was a suspicious looking car out

side the coffee shop and Liz saw somebody walked out she

couldn't make out who it was but he came closer to the door

and busted through the glass and came inside Liz tried to call

Richard but he got to her first and knocked the phone out of

her hand and grabbed her she tried to get free but he was to

strong for her and he knocked her out then dragged her to the

car and said "Come on Liz lets go to my apartment" And he

started laughing like a mad man.  Later Richard tried calling

Liz and see was she on her way but no answer so he was worried

and decided to go to the coffee shop and see was everything okay

but his cell phone rang and it was Liz he was so relived and she

said that she could not make it because Maxine needed help with

something. And Richard was thinking that something is not right

here and he was even more worried now. Back at the kidnappers

apartment Liz was tied up on his sofa and he took the mask off

and to her surprise it was Sid. Sid then said "good work telling

Richard that lie now he will never know" Liz then said "You bastard

what's wrong with you?" And Sid then said "I will have you" now

all of a sudden Sid started kissing Liz sexually then after that he

tried to rape her but before he got a chance she somehow escaped

and kicked him in the balls then ran out and drove away in his car

Sid then got up and said "Go on run to Richard you just completed

part 2 of my plan." Liz drove to Richard house and rang the door bell

and Richard answered it and let Liz in.


	5. Chapter 5 part 1

Chapter 5: Sid vs. Richard Part 1

While in Richard's apartment Liz told Richard

what happened when Liz told Richard what happened

he said "oh that bastard he will pay tomorrow look

why don't you spend the night over here." And Liz then

said "thanks Richard" So Richard then said "oops sorry

Liz I do not have anything for you to sleep in." Then Liz

said "don't worry about it I can sleep in my underwear"

So Liz went into Richard's room and changed out of her

clothes and got into bed.

Richard could not go to bed because he was still

pissed at what Sid did to her so he stayed up. Then all

of a sudden Liz came out of Richard's room with a sexy

bra which you can almost see her whole boobs and panties.

She sat down in Richard's lap and said "Honey come to bed

so you can rest" And Richard then said "Okay I will but tell me

one thing where does he live did you see a street name while

he kidnapped you" Liz then said "yeah he lives on 626 Manley

Avenue in a red apartment." Richard said "thanks" he wrote

It down.

After he wrote it down Liz said "Hey I know what will take

your mind off of all this." She took Richard shirt off and kissed him

sexually then pulled him into the bed room and closed the door.

the next morning Richard woke up with Liz on top of him (she was

still sleep) so he rolled her over on the other side and got up to put

on his clothes. When he was finished dressing up he thought about

what Sid did to Liz and he ran out the door gets in his car and calls

Maxine and explains to her the situation and ask can she go to his

apartment and watch over Liz and she said over the phone

"what if you get hurt or killed" And Richard said "do not worry

I will be okay just watch Liz for me okay." Then he hung up the phone

and stops at a sports store to get a bat so he walks in and ask one of

the store workers and she was a squirrel with blonde hair and Richard

looked on the name tag and it said Amy.

So he said "Hello Amy I am in a hurry can you tell me where are

the baseball bats?" And she said "Isle 5 their right next to the gloves"

Richard then runs down the store and turns into Isle 5 and grabs a

bat then rush to the cash register and paid for the bat and then got

back in his car and drove off fast. Meanwhile back at Richard's apartment

Liz woke up to find that Richard was gone so she got up and put on some

clothes and after she got dressed Maxine came in and said to Liz "Hey

Liz do you know that Richard is going to Sid's apartment?" And Liz says

"yeah what about it?" Maxine then goes on saying do you forget that he

is a deadly person Richard could lose his life to him." With a worried face

Liz said "Oh my God you are right I forgot come on we have to stop him."

so they got in Maxine car and drove to Sid's apartment.

Meanwhile at Sid apartment Sid was planning his next

move when all of a sudden Richard busted down the door and

said "Your ass is mine bitch." Sid then laughs and say's "oh really

well then bring it on" Richard rushed to Sid with a bat and swung

at him but Sid dodged the attack and grabbed the bat and punched

Richard in the face. Richard flew back and crashed into a wall Sid then

took the bat and broke it and charged right at Richard with a fist and

Richard with his busted nose tried to counter attack but Sid was to fast

for him and punched him again. Richard was on the ground in pain while

Sid picked up a chair and set Richard up and swung the chair right in his

face and Richard fell down again. Sid then picked Richard up and got

behind him and head locked him and Sid said "What's the matter I

thought you were going to beat the shit out of me" Richard then laughed

and said I am going to beat the shit out of you so he threw Sid over his back

and Sid landed on the table then Richard with his face all bloody saw a gun

on the table so he grabbed it and ran walked over to Sid and before Sid

could turn around Richard pistol whipped him in the face about 20 times

and kicked him over to the stove.

Richard walked over to Sid and pointed the gun at him

and said "see you in hell you bastard" Richard pulled the trigger

but no bullets came out and he said "what no bullets!" Sid then

quickly pulled a gun out and said "No buddy I will see you in hell"

Sid pulled the trigger and shot Richard dead on in the chest. Richard

then fell to the ground. Meanwhile Liz and Maxine had made it to the

apartment and ran inside and Liz put her hand over her mouth and fell

to her knees crying and Maxine said "no he's been shot" Sid then took

this opportunity to point the gun at Liz and Maxine and said to Liz "Bitch

get in the car now" Then he grabbed Liz by the arm and pointed the gun

at Maxine and said "do not move or I will kill you too" he got in the car

and drove off. Maxine then ran over to Richard who was bleeding real bad

in the face and the chest she called 911 to come pick him up.

Meanwhile Zig Zag was at the drive through when she saw the ambulance

and Maxine behind the ambulance. Worried what was going on she

got out of line and followed Maxine to the hospital at the hospital Zig met

Maxine and said "excuse me" Max looked up and said "yeah what is it?"

Zig then said "what happened who was in that ambulance" And Maxine said

"why do you want to know?" Zig said "Because I have seen you talking to

Richard sometimes" Then she gasped and said "wait a minute was that Richard

In the ambulance?" Maxine said "yes but how do you know him?" Zig then

explains how she met him at Liz at dinner a while back" Max then said "oh yeah

Liz told me about that" So Zig then said "what happened to Richard?"

Max explains the whole situation to Zig.


	6. Chapter 5 part 2

Chapter 5: Sid vs. Richard part 2

After Maxine finished explaining to Zig Zag what had

happened Zig then said "Damn that Sid he will pay for

this mark my word. After saying that the doctor came in

the waiting room and said "you may see Richard now so

they both got up and walked into Richard's room and there

he was in the hospital bed. The doctor then came in and said

"he is very lucky to have the bullet missed his vital organs."

Then the doctor walked away and Zig and Maxine went into

the room and sat down. It was quiet for a few seconds then

Maxine walked over to Richard bed and said "Man he is going

to be pissed when I tell him that Sid took Liz hostage" Then Zig

Zag said "hey Maxine I have an idea let's go find Liz ourselves

and tell Richard when he wakes up" Maxine then goes on saying

"Yeah that's a good idea let's do that" After Maxine finished that

sentence Richard woke up. After Richard woke up Max and Zig looked

with surprised faces and they both said "Richard you are okay" Richard

then said "yeah and that bastard Sid is going to pay big time for shooting

me" After he said that Maxine said "Richard it's great that you got up and

all but rest just a little bit more and we will find out where Sid took Liz."

And Zig then said "yeah the doctor said that you are very lucky that the bullet

missed your vital organs" Richard then smiled and laid back down and said "Okay

I will leave this to you find out where Sid took Liz and come tell me" Max and

Zig got up and walked out of the door. Meanwhile at an abandoned factory

Liz is tied up and Sid sits in front of Liz and kisses her and touch her in places

then starts laughing and said "Now that I shot your boyfriend your all mine

so will you break up with him and go with me?" Liz spit in his face and said

"Fuck you Sid, Richard is not dead and when he recovers in the hospital he

Is going to find you and kick your ass dead on" Sid then took his back hand

and slapped her really hard and leaves the room and closes the door and

locks it. Then he walked to another room and there were two people in

that same room but they were hidden and the two said "So boss when are

you going to kill Liz" and Sid said "I will give her a week to decided if she wants

to be back with me and if she says yes then we are getting married but if she

says no then I will kill her myself" Then the mysterious two said "So that is

part two of your plan" (all three of them started laughing) while in the other

room Liz smiled and said I have a trick up my sleeve too Sid. Meanwhile Zig

and Max looked in Sid apartment for clues to where he took Liz.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sabrina and RC returns

At Sid's apartment Zig and Maxine finds a paper telling

Sid's plan and where he is located so they get back to the

hospital and tells Richard. Meanwhile at the warehouse

Sid goes into the room that Liz is in and say's to Liz "so

what's it going to be?" Then Liz say's "yeah okay but can

we wait until next week?" and Sid then said "okay perfect

next week we will get married." So Sid walks out of the

room. Then Liz said to herself "perfect next week that will

give Richard enough time to prepare and find me" And that

was Liz plan. Back at the hospital Zig and Maxine shows Richard

the paper that Sid has written on and he said "Alright lets go

save Liz" Then Maxine said "wait shouldn't you prepare first?"

Then Richard said "Okay I will prepare all this week and next

Week we will go save Liz." Later back at the warehouse the

two that were hidden comes out of the dark and it was Sabrina

and R.C. And Sabrina said "So she finally said it and ya'll will get

married next week eh" And R.C. said "That's good boss so now

what?" Sid the said "you and Sabrina will find a church and make

preparations for the wedding." So Sabrina and R.C left the warehouse

and drove away. Back in the room that Liz that Liz was in Sid came and

said "Are you ready for next week my love?" and Liz then say's "I can't

wait." And so the week was almost done because it was Sunday and Richard,

Maxine, and Zig were all prepared for tomorrow Richard then said "I am

coming Liz hold on" Back at the warehouse Sid came in the room and to

Liz "Change of plans we get married today" When he said that Liz eyes

opened wide and she said "What why today?" Sid then said "Because I

want to do it now and Sabrina and R.C. already invited everybody." And Sid

grabbed Liz and ran out the warehouse. Meanwhile Richard, Max, and Zig did

not know that the wedding was today. But all of a sudden that squirrel that

Richard met in the store came up to them and said "Hey Zig I have to tell you

something" Zig then said "What is it Amy" Amy said "I was spying on Sabrina

and R.C. and I overheard them talking about a wedding being today" Then

Richard said "Shit we have to hurry come on."


End file.
